User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Olivia
Olivia wakes up as the sun risis in the morning, her alarm clock rings which she ready to turn off. She yawns and gets ready before starting school. She eats breakfast, some flakes, brush her teeth, dress up only to get her pants ripped off, she screams of fear, but she runs to her mom and shows her the accident on the pants, she helps Olivia by sewing the pants then gives them to her, Olivia does a peace sign which should mean thank you. Her dad gives her the backpack and she waits for the bus to come... Lonely. She really sighs and gives herself a disappointed face, she is ready tho as the bus came and she enters and gets sent to school along with the other kids. In school, Mr. Garrison is writing on the chalkboard meanwhile Olivia sighs and looks at Daniel, she smiles and blushes, hinting to us that she have a crush on him. She closes her eyes and pretends they get married. Her name can be heard echoing a few times, then "OLIVIA!" is heard very loudly, which makes her wake up as Mr. Garrison clears his throat and asks her what the answer is. The other kids laughs at Olivia as she blushes and sweats, even already sweating of awkwardness, sweating so of shame. Lunch time, Olivia sits with the other girls as they talk with each other. Olivia looks behind herself where Daniel sits with the other guys, she lets out a short "Oh!" And looks dreamy at him, can't focus on her friends which she is eating with. When Wendy says Olivia's name and clears her throat, wanted to ask her something, Olivia puts her hand behind the hair, sweats, blushes and closes her eyes, then she shrugs. Bebe looks confused at Olivia and then she looks at the roof, spins her finger around near her head and says "Coo-Coo!" Recess, Olivia is only seen playing skipping rope with the other girls, she is still thinking of her crush, smiling as she stares at him, far away. Since she and Bebe is holding the rope as Wendy is the one jumping, Olivia doesn't pay attention and causes Wendy to trip. Wendy glares at her, and probably asks her what her freaking problem is. Olivia is heard saying "Sorry!" As she frowns and looks down. She then leaves the girl group and sits under a tree, writing a piece of paper, in the paper she holds hands with Daniel, it looks anime-ish and well drawn. She writes her name on it, showing she is the one who had created the work. She then kisses the paper but frowns as she probably thinks Daniel will never like her back. School ends, Olivia is walking home, sad. Then a hand points at her back as she reacts and quickly turns around. It was Daniel, standing there and smiles at her, is blushing as well. Olivia smiles and blushes back without knowing how she will say it. Daniel gives her a cute cat plushie which she gladly accepts. She cries of joy then hugs him as she kisses him. Daniel looks surprised, never expected Olivia to kiss him. Daniel then wonders if they can have fun at her house when it is night, asking if he can sleep over. Olivia looks shocked, then she blush even more red and does a big grin with eyes like "^^" and she nods as she winks and thumbs up at him, saying it is ok. Daniel then shakes her hand, awkwardly but stares at his own hand as he instead decides to kiss her back since she even did it to him before. Olivia feels happy, Daniel loved her back. Somewhere, Olivia have still time to do her favorite hobbies before she can be home when it gets dark since it is still day. She runs of joy in a flower field and smells the flowers, every flower is beautiful. She loves to smell flowers and she smells some flowers she picked up, she uses one of them on her hair to look pretty. She goes to the forest after collecting enough flowers for the night. She hopes to meet any animal, since she loves animals. Suddenly, it gets darker and darker and she gets lost in the forest. Olivia tries to find her way out of the forest, but can't since she is stuck. She try to find signs showing the way, but she is screwed. She uses her phone and calls her Mom, she says she is stuck on the forest but just as she tries to tell more, the battery on the phone dies, causing it to be her doom, or it feels at least so for now. Her mom looks confused as in Olivia was hanging up, not knowing she was in trouble and the phone died, thought Olivia was pranking, she shrugs then hangs up. Olivia notices she is stuck without any help so she yells out a "NOOOOOOO!" Meanwhile camera zooms out to clouds. Later, it gets darker because night is coming. Olivia cries of fear and sadness, scared she is lost and probably any dangerous animal will come to eat her. And sad because she can't come home in time and she won't have the best day in the life, to meet Daniel in her house. The best day is so worst day, or is what she thought of now. Suddenly, a bush is moving. Olivia looks at it and... A bear comes out of it. Olivia screams of fear, thinking it will eat her. Just as the bear gets closer however, it licks on her hand. Olivia opens her eyes and lets out an "Oh!?" Noticing it was just a baby bear. Olivia sighs in relief then smiles at the baby bear. She tickled the bear's belly as it rolls over like a dog, liking it. Olivia laughs, happy that the bear shows love back to her. Olivia then suddenly feels sad again, the bear wonders what's wrong, Olivia is starting to tell the bear what's wrong, so the bear gets an idea. It tells Olivia to follow him as she does so. Later, much to her surprise: The bear stops at a sign saying "South Park" and to her happiness, she is home. The bear knew where Olivia lived and helped her. Olivia hugs the bear and kisses it, the bear then leaves after helping her. Olivia then starts to sniff and sob, starting to miss the bear already. But the bear returned to say bye back, it licks her hand as she giggles and tearfully waves bye of joy as the bear waved back to her, only to make her feel better. When Olivia is trying to get back home, she sees a problem that she SHOULD made when she was in the forest. A baby bird falled out of it's nest. Olivia says "Awww" looking sad at the poor bird. She picks it up and looks then up at the nest. She climbs the tree and puts the bird back perfectly. Olivia kisses the head of the bird then she slides down without getting hurt. She then waves bye and continues home once again every now and then, to get home. Finally home, she is mostly relieved that she STILL had time all the time before Daniel could come. Her parents hugs her as she visits. They was so scared and worried for her, she tells them she is fine and goes to her room, doing stuff before she can have her happy moment of her life. Olivia uses a laptop, she chats with friends, saying "#SavePandas" "#SaveTigers" Etc. Saying with hashtags that she tells people to save endangered animals. She then play games with her friends online and just as they finished playing however, the doorbell rings. Olivia writes "GTG" as she turns laptop off, showing her friends she is leaving because it is important. Olivia opens the door and she stares of happiness, it is Daniel, who came as he promised. Olivia hugs him and lets him in. She then rushes to her room and takes the flowers she picked up earlier which she put in a vase. She goes down and shows them to Daniel. He shrugs and accepts. Olivia's Parents shakes hands with Daniel as they first time meets him, they let the love birds enjoy their night together as the parents goes upstairs to do their stuff. Daniel and Olivia smiles at each other then closing iris is around them as they kiss one last time before the iris closes, it closes suddenly after the kiss. THE END! Category:Blog posts